Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: After Elwood's "Death" James along with TAB and a revived Dark Valley bring together a group to return Elwood and take on the forces of evil. With Zhyrmar and Sulk still at large, they need all the help they can get in this final stand.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand_

**The third and final story in the Elwood Jackson Trilogy. ****This is Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand. A crossover between Wingin' It and Super 8. The categories of my first EJ stories: Elwood Jackson: The Enemy in the Dark and Elwood Jackson: Rise of the Mysterious Entity. For everyone who haven't read them, I advise you to do it otherwise you won't understand this story. So without further ado I present to you this new EJ story.**

**Elwood Jackson: Nature's Last Stand. Tagline: Two sides, one enemy. **

At Bennet High a shadow was lurking outside the school. Along with two other similar shadows.

They overshadowed the school they once attacked. This time however they came in peace.

On the orders of Mr. James Alistair Verger they went there. To seek out the only people that could help them. Along with a few others.

The wolf Maya, also known as Dark Valley stepped out of the bushes with two other wolves. "Let's go boys" she says and walks towards the school.

Maya felt empty inside. Something was missing….and she knew what it was.

Elwood Jackson.

Elwood Richard Jackson to be exact. The man who investigates, sues, defends and is everything but gullible. Private detective and her archenemy.

And he was dead.

And Maya for one thing didn't believe this. You just couldn't break Elwood Jackson. You just can't. And why would she miss him if he was her archenemy. Simple. Archenemies have a weird, hateful but beautiful relationship.

And no matter how weird it would seem. They couldn't live without each other.

She walked trough the school and to principal Malone's office.

He stared out of the window playing his ukulele he turned around and said "what can I do…" he stopped and dropped his ukulele and said "you," he pointed at Maya "what do you want and don't hurt me" he pleaded.

Maya rammed on his table with her metal fist and said "get Montclaire and Casey now" she demanded.

Malone nodded and grabbed his mike "would Carl Montclaire and Jane Casey come to my office NOW!" he said with a pleading voice.

Carl and Jane walked trough the hallway to Malone's office. They where holding hands as they where now a couple for almost a year. When they reached the office they saw Malone shivering behind his desk.

"You wanted to see us principal Malone?" Carl asked. Still shivering Malone pointed to his right, where the chairs stood. When they looked they gasped as they saw Dark Valley sitting in the chair. She waved at them.

"What do you want from us Maya," Carl yelled as he stood before Jane "and how are you alive?" he asked.

Maya/Dark Valley stood up and walked towards them. "First of all how I'm alive is secret. Second of all I come in peace and to tell you that Elwood is dead" she told them.

Carl and Jane where instantly shocked. "That can't be you can't break Elwood" Jane exclaimed. "I know that better then anyone missy, so the reason I come here is because James send me to get you" she said.

"What, why?" Carl asked. Dark Valley sighed and wiped her face with her normal paw. "Because like me he refuses to believe that Elwood is dead. His body was never found and he's not upstairs so," she paused and snapped her fingers. The two wolves appeared behind Carl and Jane.

One of them, apparently the oldest said "hey this your new boyfriend" referring to Carl "apparently he doesn't like you that much" the other said. Maya walked over to them and slapped both their faces "don't talk to your mother that way" she said.

She turned to Carl and Jane again "sorry about that. These are my sons Jarro and Killan" she said. Carl was shocked "I didn't know you had children" he said. Maya nodded "yes. Five children, three sons and two daughters" she said.

Jane stepped forward "but why do you need us?" she asked. "James and TAB are forming a team to find Elwood and that's not the only thing. There is a new enemy for everyone to face, and we can't beat it without Elwood. So are you in?" she asked.

When Jarro and Killan came standing next to their mother. Carl and Jane ran away. "Mom there getting away" Jarro said. "They will be back" Maya said.

It took a few minutes but they came back with a few people. Including Serge, Porter, Denise and Alex. "Were in" Carl says.

Maya smiled.

**In Lillian….**

Joe with his girlfriend Alice. And his friends, Charles, Preston, Martin and Cary where standing outside of school.

"Where are we waiting for Joe?" Charles asked. "Yeah I wanna blow something up" Cary said.

Joe looked in the distance and saw a tall blonde haired woman appear along with a Goth. "There they are" Joe said.

When the blonde and the Goth where before him Joe said "guys this are Pamela and Meph. Guys there are my friends" Joe said and introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you all. Now Joe did you tell them about everything?" Meph asked. Joe nodded. "Good are they in?" Pamela asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Glad to hear. Now up to our headquarters" Meph said and did his signature rock star hands and they where gone in a big flash of light.

**With Zhyrmar…..**

The alien entity was glad the greatest threat was out of the way.

Sure he lost Strongwood, but that didn't matter.

Soon his army will rise. And then the entire world will be under his command. Nobody would stand a chance.

Because he was Zhyrmar, intergalactic entity.

**This was chapter 1 of EJ 3: NLS. ****I'm glad I could finish it so fast after EJ 2. I want to thank all people who like my EJ stories and hope you enjoy this story to. This was Lord Shockwave, and until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: All Together

**Chapter 2 of EJ 3. In this chapter the group come together at the old festival ground and begin their quest to find Elwood. Meanwhile Sulk gets a mission from Zhyrmar. Find out what in chapter 2.**

In a flash of light, Joe and his friends appeared on the festival grounds.

On the other side where completely other people, and also Dark Valley and her sons Jarro and Killan.

"Hello Joe, this are Carl, Jane, Serge, Porter, Denise and Alex" Dark Valley said. And then Meph stepped forward "and Carl this are Joe, Alice, Charles, Preston, Martin and Cary" he said.

James stepped on the stage, Pamela stood behind him, along with his wife Camilla who just arrived.

"Listen everyone," James said "most of you have heard that Elwood has passed away. But I say that's not true. I know Elwood is weird, and I mean really weird. But he would never abandon us like that. And he must still be alive, so we're going to search the bottom of the sea. Who's with me" he yells.

Everyone cheered. For Elwood Jackson.

"And to inspire you more. Here's TAB" James yells. And the band appeared on the stage. Meph took the mike and said "Elwood we will find you" and started the music.

_Say, hey!_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
>Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)<br>The shame  
>The ones who died without a name<em>

_Hear the dogs howling out of key  
>To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)<br>And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>On holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time  
>Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)<br>To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
>There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)<br>A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>On holiday_

_(Hey!)  
>(Say, hey!)<em>

_(3,4)_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
>Bombs away is your punishment<br>Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
>Who criticize your government<br>Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
>Kill all the fags that don't agree<br>Trials by fire, setting fire  
>Is not a way that's meant for me<br>Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<em>

_This is our lives on holiday__._

The music ended and everyone cheered. And now it was time to find Elwood.

**With Sulk….**

Judge Dallas Sulk stood in the city of Manhattan. It was night and the city was deserted. He was now in Central Park.

His partner Ilias Strongwood was gone. Strongwood provided him with beautiful woman he could have for only setting him free. But now all that was gone.

But Zhyrmar wasn't…..

And speak of the evil himself. He arrived.

"Sulk," the alien entity growled. Sulk shivered a little "I have a mission for you. You are going to stop Elwood from "returning" understood."

Sulk gulped and nodded.

"Good now get moving or else" Zhyrmar said and Sulk ran away scared.

Zhyrmar looked at the sky and said "I know Cooper will probably stop me. But this world will be mine."

**So that was chapter 2. It is not much, but this story is maybe my best yet. In the next special chapter a mission to save Elwood is set in motion, will Sulk throw it into the w****ater. And is Elwood still out there. Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Elwood

**I never thought I was able to make two chapters in one night. Well apparently I could. So I present Elwood Jackson 3 chapter 3. In this chapter you will find out if Elwood is going to return.**

James along with the entire Bennet High group and the Lillian group, known as Team Elwood now. A name Maya despised where standing on the nearly broken bridge near the festival ground.

Jarro walked along with his sister Kyla, Maya's oldest daughter. And Killan walked with his youngest brother Hassall and youngest sister Thalla.

"So what are we going to do?" Pamela asked. "Can I blow something up" Cary said and everyone else yelled "no!" with a hard voice.

Jarro grabbed a picture he had and showed it to Maya "hey mom must he go with us" Maya looked and saw it was a picture of another wolf. "How did you get that. I haven't seen that face in 5 years" she said.

"It was underneath the stage" Jarro said. "Away with it I want to have nothing to do with your father" Maya said.

Kyla came next to her mother "is that my father?" she asked. "His father not yours" Maya said.

Jarro looked at the picture and said "sorry dad" before letting it go in the wind.

James made a stop sign and grabbed his backpack. In it was a scuba diving suit and equipment.

In the bags of Pamela, Gigz and Joe where the same.

"Alright this is the plan," James said "along with Gigz, Joe and Pamela I'm going to dive down and look for Elwood's body. If we don't come back after an hour, then another will go. Maya won't because her armor will rust. Understood."

Everyone nodded.

When James, Pamela, Gigz and Joe had their suit on they disappeared under water.

When they where gone. Carl asked Maya "do Jarro and Kyla have a different father?" Maya looked at him and said "they all have different fathers" she said. Carl looked weird.

"Another question. If you hate almost all their fathers. Why do you let them stay with you?" Jane asked. Maya let out a tear "well what can I say. It are still my children" she said happily.

**Underwater…**

James and his group where swimming downwards.

After a few minutes they where on the bottom. They began to walk.

Joe looked around and stepped on something, when he saw what it was he screamed and fell backwards.

The others came to him and saw he was scared of Strongwood's decapitated head that was there on the bottom. Completely rotten after four months.

Pamela assured Joe it was safe and they continued.

Walking over the bottom they looked around for a few minutes. Then they saw something big.

James gave them a sign to come and they followed him. When they got closer they saw it was the horrible creature that killed Elwood.

And under the beast laid a man with a hat, sunglasses and a suit.

"Elwood" everyone said. They swam towards the beast and with all their might tried to pull Elwood free. After minutes they succeeded and swim back to the surface with his body.

**Back on the surface….**

Back on land they put Elwood's body on the ground. He was completely blue "is he dead?" Pamela asked concerned. James puts his ear on his chest and sighs relieved. "His heart is still beating. He's probably in some kind of suspended animation. But he's still alive" James says.

Meph steps forward and says "allow me. Guys let's do this" he says and TAB gathers around Elwood's blue body. They all do rock star hands and Elwood begins to shine.

Once the shining wears off Elwood spits out water and sits up. Alive and well.

"Welcome back Elwood" James says and offers his hand. Elwood takes it and stands up "hello Mr. Verger. Say since when did you pass away?" Elwood asked. James looks confused and said "uh Elwood. You're still alive."

Elwood looks around before looking at Verger "I know that. Don't think I don't know that" he says. Not to long someone says "Elwood Jackson" the detective turns and sees Dark Valley.

"Ah Maya, it's been to long isn't it" he says and walks to her. "Ah yes. I remember you shooting me down in Bennet High" she says and smiled devious. Elwood makes strange hand movements and says "no I didn't" he says. He waves his hand at Maya's children and walks to Carl.

"Hello Carl how are you?" he asks. Carl looks weird "I'm good Elwood thanks" he says.

Then Elwood turns around and sees Pamela running towards him and flying in his arms.

"And I'm certainly glad to see you Pamela" he says. Pamela looks at him, grabs his face and kisses him full on the lips.

Elwood although surprised returns the kiss.

After a while they part and look at each other. And then Elwood asks "can someone tell me what's going on?"

**10 minutes later…**

James told the whole story. Elwood looks weird, like he always does.

"Alright thanks for that Mr. Verger" he says. He then turns to everyone "alright friends, enemies and whoever is here. Zhyrmar is planning to take over the world and Sulk is probably with him. So who wants to save the world" Elwood says and raises his hand. Everyone does to.

And then suddenly out of the bushes. The hated Judge Sulk appears.

"Hello everyone" he says. Everyone gasps, except for Elwood and Maya.

**So Elwood's back. But who didn't see that coming. So this was chapter 3 with a clif****fhanger. In the next chapter, Sulk will tell something to Elwood and his team. And what is it? find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Maya vs Judge Sulk

**Chapter 4 is already here.**** Summary: After confronting Sulk, the team begins their travel trough Manhattan to find Zhyrmar. What will they find?**

Sulk stood there grinning. A grin hated by almost everyone.

"What do you want Sulk" Joe said. Sulk grinned again. Clapped his hands and two steel robes appeared from it.

"To destroy you all" he said.

The steel robes from both his hands began to spark. And soon turned into two electric whips.

He slammed with his whips around the team. Everyone sought cover around the place.

James and Pamela grabbed their guns and shot at the judge. But as the bullets flew to him, a metal helmet appeared over Sulk's head and the bullets effect was off.

Then Jarro came towards him. The wolf launched towards the judge and sliced him across the chest. In return Sulk used his whip to throw Jarro to the ground.

And then Maya stepped forward.

"Nobody slams my children to the ground" she says angrily. She walks towards Sulk who lashes to her with his whip. She uses her metal claw and blocks it.

Sulk grunts "I think you might want to know is that Zhyrmar is in Manhattan. And whatever he's planning is not good" he says and once again lashes towards Maya.

Maya once again blocks the attack.

Judge Sulk strikes one more time and this time Maya grabs the whip with her metal claw. Sulk strikes with his other whip which she catches. Maya pulls the judge up and slams him to the ground.

"Everyone run" she yells. Wasting no second everyone runs away from the bridge. Elwood stays there and just stands still.

"What's wrong Elwood afraid?" Sulk asked pulling his helmet off.

Elwood smiles. "You think that Sulk. As a matter of fact I've been working on something that I wanted to use in the battle against Strongwood, but never got the chance. So here's my own weapon" he says.

And then two steel robes appear from his hands and begin to spark. Creating the same electric whips as Sulk.

Elwood grinned and lashed to Sulk, who quickly stepped away.

He didn't attack next.

This times he hit the ground of the bridge more with his whips before throwing them to Maya.

Maya grinned and lashes at Sulk who felt the whip go around his throat. He began to gasp for air. With a hard pull Maya throws him to the end of the bridge.

"What are you planning. And I thought you hated each other" he said as Elwood and Maya stood next to each other.

"We do. Oh and look down" Elwood said. Sulk looks down and sees a growing crack. Maya lashes to him again and he falls down.

And then finally the bridge brakes down, sending the judge into the water stream that goes at a fast pace.

Elwood looked at Maya and said "nice teamwork" Maya nods.

**I know I kind of rushed this chapter. But I plan on writing 1 or 2 chapters a day. In the next chapter: Our heroes go to New York and try to enjoy themselves for once. What will they be doing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Party

**In this chapter the heroes try to enjoy themselves in New York. And Elwood still thinks about everything that happened during his time away. And who accompanies him by that.**

Meph did his signature rock star hands and all of them beamed away. Meph figured it would be best to go to New York City so Zhyrmar won't see them coming. And in a flash of light, they where in the city that never sleeps.

"So what are we going to do" Carl asked. Meph stepped forward and said "how about we enjoy ourselves for once."

"Are you crazy. An alien is trying to take over the planet and you want to party" Maya says. Meph walks to Maya and grabs her shoulder "come on Maya. We defeated Sulk, I suppose we could at least celebrate for that" he says.

Maya grunts "fine" before throwing Meph on the ground and walking away with her children.

**In New York…..**

Everyone was enjoying themselves in New York City. TAB where setting up things for another concert and Maya's children where stealing things from different stores.

James and his wife Camilla where dancing in the dancing room. With them where Carl with Denise, and Joe with Alice. Pamela was sitting alone, waiting for someone.

And Elwood sat there at the bridge looking over the water.

He sighed. And looked quietly until a voice said "problems Jackson" he turned around and saw it was Maya.

"Hello Maya, why aren't you with Meph and his band?" he asked. Maya sat next to him "they bore me. So what's the problem?" she asks.

Elwood laughs a little "since when do you care that much about me?" he asks her. Maya begins to laugh "Elwood just because we are archenemies doesn't mean I never cared about you. And I bet you feel the same way about me" she says.

Elwood nods. "So tell me what's bugging you. Is it the fact that you where almost killed four months ago?" she asks. Elwood grunts "a near-death experience changes your whole look. But this proves that things come back, we're living proof you and me" he tells.

"Yes but that was just luck you survived. And I was brought back and allowed to live again if I helped find you. But if we're going to take on Zhyrmar we are going to have to work together, and as much as we hate it. we have no other alternative" she tells.

Elwood smiles "true. But I have a feeling that Zhyrmar won't just surrender. Neither did you or Strongwood" he says. Maya laughs "I know you better then anybody Elwood. I knew you weren't dead, you just can't break you" she says. "Did you came to tell me all this?" he asks.

"Actually yes. And that Pamela likes to dance with you. Go to her Elwood" she says. Elwood smiles and both enemies stand up. "Thanks Maya. I have to go" he says and runs away. Maya follows him.

**With the rest…..**

Pamela was still sitting all alone watching everyone dance. Until someone grabbed her hand. "What are we waiting for" Elwood says.

Pamela smiles and walks to the dance floor with Elwood. And then Gigz said trough the mike.

"We're TAB and where going to…." He was cut off by Meph saying "hey that's my line" he said. He pushed his brother to the ground and started punching him.

**10 minutes later…. (yeah they fight that long)**

"Alright lets just play the song" Rubix said and the music started.

_I never knew that I could feel like this__Yeah my heart is like warm sunshine__I got your sunlight beating down on me,__from the corner of your perfect smile.__  
><em>_So if you feel like your love ain't strong enough I could the one to steer it up.__like a beat I'll drop and knock it up__'Cause when I saw you I knew.__  
><em>_My heart turned upside down,__it took a spin around 'Cause the girl I found, she got me off the ground__And I'm wrapped around her finger like a diamond ring__Cupid let me get her 'cause she makes me sing_

___Upside down,__it took a spin around 'Cause the girl I found, she got me off the ground__And I'm wrapped around her finger like a diamond ring__Cupid let me get her 'cause she makes me sing__  
><em>_I could never stand back and let you feel lonely, lonely, lonely__And if you're ever feeling down I can be beside you,__put your trust on me__  
><em>_So if you feel like your love ain't strong enough I could the one to steer it up.__like a beat I'll drop and knock it up__'Cause when I saw you I knew.__  
><em>_My heart turnded upside down__it took a spin around 'Cause the girl I found, she got me off the ground__And I'm wrapped around her finger like a diamond ring__Cupid let me get her 'cause she makes me sing_

___Upside down,__it took a spin around 'Cause the girl I found, she got me off the ground__And I'm wrapped around her finger like a diamond ring__Cupid let me get her 'cause she makes me sing__  
><em>_Hey cupid come along wash away all the rain.__Put the sunlight and love in her heart just for me.__I been acting like I should.__You know I been good she's all I think about all day._

___Hey cupid can't you see, she's the one that's enough.__Not a minute goes by when I don't think about it.__So please hook me up.__Don't put my heart on ice, don't let me roll the dice.__I need her sure thing right now__  
><em>_My heart turned upside down,__it took a spin around 'Cause the girl I found, she got me off the ground__And I'm wrapped around her finger like a diamond ring__Cupid let me get her 'cause she makes me sing_

___Upside down,__it took a spin around 'Cause the girl I found, she got me off the ground__And I'm wrapped around her finger like a diamond ring__Cupid let me get her 'cause she makes me sing_

The song ended and everyone clapped. Elwood and Pamela looked at each other and kissed.

**So that was chapter 5. What did you all think of it. In the next chapter, a new ally a****rrives. And the team takes off to Zhyrmar's hiding spot in Manhattan. Find out what will happen.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cooper Arrives

**I give you chapter 6 of EJ: NLS. Summary: ****A new ally arrives. And the group takes off to Manhattan. What will they find their.**

Everybody stood outside in the cold air.

Joe felt weird. It was like something was calling out to him, only he didn't directly know what it was.

"Something wrong Joe?" Alice asked him. Joe turned to her "it's that strange feeling again. You know with the alien" he says.

Alice walks away from him and stands next to Jane. "I don't know what's with him. Why he even still helps Elwood" she says. Jane smiles "Alice if it wasn't for Elwood you and Joe wouldn't be together. Remember that he crossed all the obstacles to save you" she said.

"True Jane. But Strongwood is dead, why are we still helping if Elwood is now back with us" she says. "Who knows" Jane says.

Joe looked at the sky.

He saw something big falling down with huge speed. "It's coming. Follow me everyone" Joe yells. Everyone was surprised but followed him nonetheless.

**With Zhyrmar…..**

The malevolent alien entity known as Zhyrmar was standing in Central Park.

"Where is he" he says.

And then out of the shadows, a drenched Judge Sulk appears. "You're late" Zhyrmar says.

"Sorry almighty lord Zhyrmar. But I was almost drowned by that metal wolf" he says. Zhyrmar stomps on the ground with 1 of his 10 feet, causing Sulk to fall on the ground.

"I don't have time for your complaints Dallas. My worst problem is out there and you are going to take it out. With these" he says.

And out of the darkness several little creatures with sharp teeth and four limbs appeared. "Don't screw it up Sulk" Zhyrmar says.

Sulk gulps.

**With our heroes…..**

Joe ran towards the spot he felt he needed to go, with everyone in hot pursuit.

"It's here" he yells. He stands there and everyone looks in awe.

It was a giant metal spaceship. It was still not broken after the hard fall. The door opened and a giant being sprang out.

"It's Cooper" Joe said. And everyone looked at the big alien. The same one as in Lillian.

The alien looked at everyone. He held out his hand. Joe touched it silently. After a while Joe said "he's after Zhyrmar to. He wants to help us" Elwood looks at the alien. And holds out his hand, Cooper touches it, creating a psychic connection.

"Joe's right" Elwood says. Skully looks at the marvelous creature and says "a real alien. That means….late night party" he yells.

Elwood sighs and walks to Skully, he grabs a Twix from his pocket. He holds it in front of Skully's face and he says "Twix…" Elwood throws it away in the water and Skully dives after it.

Everybody looks weird at Elwood who says "he has boring late night parties."

And then suddenly, a large foot steps on Cooper who falls down on the ground. Everyone looks out to see Zhyrmar standing there.

"Hello there" he says. And out of the darkness also come Sulk and many of Zhyrmar's creatures.

"Revenge is sweet" Sulk says.

**Another chapter done. In the next chapter there will be a fight scene. ****Not the final battle of course, but a small fight scene. And someone requested a MONSTER FIGHT! between Cooper and the main villain Zhyrmar, but if that's going to happen now I leave you to figure out. Until the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: The First Battle

**Chapter 7. A battle ensues between Elwood and Zhyrmar. And we see Cooper in action for a while. And Sulk wants revenge on a certain wolf. ****Find out in this chapter.**

The alien laughed as his creatures started to attack.

"Everyone fight back" Elwood yelled. TAB stood before them and they all did rock star hands. Causing anvils to drop from the sky on the creatures.

"It stays funny" Meph says.

Elwood, James, Pamela and TAB began to take on the creatures. Cooper was still crushed under Zhyrmar's feet, he watched as the battle continued.

Judge Sulk looked around. He wasn't looking to fight everybody. Just a specific someone.

"Looking for me" a feminine voice said from behind. Sulk turned around and saw Dark Valley standing with her electric whips. She lashed at him and slammed him on the ground.

Then Maya did something unexpected, she lashed hard her whips around 1 of Zhyrmar's limbs and pulled hard. The alien fell down and Cooper was released.

Skully looked at the alien falling on them ground and shouted "LATE NIGHT PARTY!" once again Elwood sighed, took out a Twix and showed it to Skully. Skully drooled over it until Elwood threw it away. Skully followed where it flew.

Zhyrmar looked confused at Elwood who said "he has boring late night parties."

Cooper stood up and directly attacked Zhyrmar. He bit in 1 of the limbs of the alien. Zhyrmar cried out in pain and hit Cooper in the face with 1 of his limbs. The monsters began to fight.

Killan took out a few of the creatures with his brother Jarro. They ran to Sulk who was standing up.

With a quick lash he stopped the wolves dead in their tracks. And with another he slammed them to the ground.

Sulk turned around and saw Maya standing right in front of him. In a quick motion she punched the judge with her metal claw and the judge flew a few miles away and landed on the ground unconscious.

Everyone looked in complete surprise at Maya's action. She turned to everyone and said "they don't get their hands on my boys" she says smiling.

Cooper and Zhyrmar where striking at each other while Elwood along with James, Pamela and everyone's favorite angel band took all the monsters out.

After the field was cleared of monsters. Everyone watched as the two aliens fought over the city.

But Zhyrmar eventually grabbed Cooper by his head and threw him hard away. The alien landed in the water.

"Run everyone" Gigz yelled. Everyone followed Gigz his direction.

Zhyrmar turned around growling at the sight of his enemies running away. "Run but you can't hide" where the final words he said.

**I know this chapter is very short and the battle isn't that good. But I want to save the tension for the final battle. And since I have no vacation I'm going to use it to finish EJ 3. So keep an eye out for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Called out in the Dark

**Chapter 8 already. Only 5 more chapters before Elwood Jackson is finished. ****Summary: Another song chapter, but since most of the group has left because they thought it was dangerous, only Carl, Jane, Joe and Alice remain by their side. What will happen next.**

"Where's the rest of the group?" Elwood asked.

"Well they thought it was to dangerous and all went home. We are the only ones left" Joe says. Now only he, Alice, Carl and Jane where left.

"Well in that case let's move on. We got TAB's boat so lets go to Central Park" Elwood says. And everyone gets in TAB's boat and go off to Manhattan.

**With Zhyrmar…**

The alien was back in Central Park.

Cooper was gone, that was at least good for him. But Elwood and his group where still out there.

His plan was simple. He would use the highest building to set out his machine, and when his mind would focus. Several natural disasters would occur, and unless the people wanted it to stop. They would make him ruler of all.

But first.

"Striker" Zhyrmar yelled. And out of the shadows came a tall man with a black mask and a black armor. "Yes my lord" he bowed.

"I want you to take down Elwood's group. Not Elwood himself, but the rest is fair" Zhyrmar says. "Yes my lord" Striker says.

Striker disappears in a dark mist and Zhyrmar smiles. The world would be his.

**With our heroes….**

"I really can't believe your going to sing now" Jane exclaims angrily at TAB. Who where setting up to sing another song.

"It's to cheer everyone up" Rubix says. Gigz grabs the mike and says "we're TAB and we…" he was cut off by Meph saying "your doing it again" and he begins to punch Gigz.

**10 minutes later…..**

Still fighting….

**Once again 10 minutes later…..**

Still fighting…..

**And once again 10 minutes later….**

"Can you please stop the fighting. The 10 minutes later cards are up" Elwood says.

"Oh alright. Here's our newest song" Meph shouts.

_It's like we just can't help ourselves  
>'Cause we don't know how to back down<br>We were called out to the streets  
>We were called in to the towns<em>

_And how the heavens, they opened up  
>Like arms of dazzling gold<br>With our rain washed histories  
>Well they do not need to be told<em>

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft  
>Every eye trained on a different star<br>This magic  
>This drunken semaphore<br>And I_

_/called_out_in_the_ ]__  
>We are listening<br>And we're not blind  
>This is your life<br>This is your time_

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

_I was called out in the dark  
>By a choir of beautiful cheats<br>And as the kids took back the parks  
>You and I were left with the streets<em>

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft  
>Every eye trained on a different star<br>This magic  
>This drunken semaphore<br>And I_

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

_We are listening  
>And we're not blind<br>This is your life  
>This is your time<em>

The song ended and everyone clapped.

Then suddenly loud sirens where heard and the police came to their spot.

"Mr. Elwood Jackson your under arrest for the destruction and theft in New York City" a police man said and did handcuffs around Elwood's wrists.

"What but sir this must be a mistake" Alice says. "Afraid not lady. This man is coming with us" the police says and takes Elwood with them.

Everyone is shocked by this at instant.

**The next day…..**

Elwood was sitting in his cell carefully planning his next move until.

"Hello there Mr. Jackson" someone says. Elwood looks up and sees Judge Sulk standing before him.

"What do you want Sulk. You ruined everything enough right now" Elwood says. Sulk laughs "I just came to tell you there is going to be a trial and I'm going to be judge."

"Oh goody" Elwood says sarcastic and Sulk leaves.

He hoped that Verger and everybody would help him.

**So that was chapter 8. In the next big chapter a trial is going to happen. And Verger and his team try to do everything to proof Elwood is innocent and to expose Sulk as the mo****nster that he is. Meanwhile Zhyrmar's plan begins. Find out all in chapter 9. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Trial

**Chapter 9 also known as The Big Trial. Summary: Elwood is put on trial and to make matters worse, Sulk is the judge. Wile James, Pamela and their team are on the trial. Maya and her children try to find a way to expose Sulk. Find out what will happen in this chapter.**

Elwood was sitting in the court room. James, Pamela and TAB, plus the two couples where sitting behind him.

"I present to you the honorable Judge Dallas Sulk" the court says. And Judge Sulk sits down on the main seat.

TAB came to Elwood and said "don't worry man. We are behind you and Maya is going to find a way to prove your innocence" Meph says. Elwood raises his eyebrow "why would Maya do this for me. She hates me" Elwood says.

"Yes. But she hates Sulk even more" Meph says. Skully as happy as always shouted "late night party" Elwood sighs and says "I'm doomed."

Sulk grabbed his hammer and said "silence in the court now. Here we are to see if Mr. Elwood R. Jackson is guilty or innocent" he slammed down his hammer. Meph stood up and said "I protest" but Sulk said "quiet Gothic. Your as worthless as all others of your band" Meph clenched his fists.

"Oh that's it Sulk. Let me at him" he said while the other members of TAB hold him back. 1 member of the jury stood up and said "I believe Elwood Jackson is guilty of these crimes" after hearing this Elwood pushed a button on his table and the member flew in the air with his head trough the ceiling.

"Mr. Jackson you can't launch people trough the ceiling" Sulk said. Elwood smiled "of course I can I got this button" he says and points to the button on his table. Two members of the jury stand up and say "guilty" in unison.

"Button" Elwood says and pushes the button, the two members fly up in the air and trough the ceiling.

"Really Mr. Jackson it's not right to fling people trough the ceiling whenever you want" Judge Sulk said. "Of course I can I got this button" the detective said nonchalant.

Skully got up and said as always "late night party" Elwood pressed the button and Skully flew with his head trough the ceiling.

"Does he have boring late night parties?" Sulk asked. "No he just annoys me" Elwood says.

**Meanwhile…..**

Maya and her children where silently walking trough the backroom of the court.

"Where are we looking for mom" the two children Hassall and Thalla in unison.

"For something to expose that rat named Sulk" Maya said. She trashed the room and looked around. She needed to find something.

"Hey mom come over here" her daughter Kyla said. Maya walked over there and saw that her daughter found Sulk's suitcase.

She opened it and saw a bunch of pictures. Who could help a lot.

"That's my daughter. Now find a projector and quick" Dark Valley says.

**With Zhyrmar…**

The machine was in place on top of the building.

Zhyrmar looked at it along with his assassin Striker. The only remaining member of Strongwood's cult.

"Striker go to the trial and be sure that Sulk doesn't fail" Zhyrmar says. "I'm on it boss" Striker says and disappears.

The alien smiles and begins to climb to his machine. It wouldn't be long now.

**In the courtroom….**

Everything had gone bad for Elwood. The jury constantly told he was guilty and Sulk was a monster like always.

"And Mr. Jackson you have anything to say before we sentence you?" Sulk asks. Elwood just looked at the judge.

Then suddenly the lights went out and the courtroom became totally dark. A big screen rolled out from behind Sulk.

"What's happening" Sulk said. But a flash light stopped him as pictured where projected on the screen for everyone to see.

It where horrible pictures of Sulk raping innocent girls and woman. Everyone was horrified.

"Yes I do have my final words," Elwood said and stood up and pointed to the screen "that there on that screen you see our honorable Judge Dallas Sulk. There he holds himself on the deal he made with Ilias Strongwood. A deal that had horrible consequences for everyone. If Sulk could rape those girls and woman, he would set Strongwood free from all charges" Elwood says.

"Don't listen to him he's lying" Sulk yells. "No Sulk you've been lying all these years. Everybody, on these pictures the evidence is clear of what Sulk did, just like the evidence against Strongwood, until Sulk got in the way. This man has dishonored everything the court stands for by giving his feelings of lust the first place instead of his feeling of justice. I say behind all this Sulk is the true villain. He's not a man, he's a monster" Elwood says.

Everyone claps to Elwood's speech. Sulk clenches his fists in defeat. "Sulk with immediate order you are relieved of your duties as judge. Take him away boys" the jury says to the police.

"You will…PAY FOR THIS JACKSON" Sulk yells and takes out his electric whips. He lashed out to the agents which fell down. "Striker come out" Sulk yelled and the assassin came out of the darkness and grabbed his knife.

"It's Striker" James says and everyone ducks down. Elwood grabs his own glowing sword and goes after Striker. Maya also comes out with her children.

"Who is that guy?" Joe asks horrified. "The last member of Strongwood's cult" James says.

Then suddenly lightning was heard outside and they could hear the waves go higher and feel the earth shaken.

Everyone ran outside. It was a complete disaster. And it's name was Zhyrmar.

**The final battle is coming. In three chapters. Will Zhyrmar win or lose. Or will Elwood win. And will Skully stop with his late night parties. Find out in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 10. The first part of the final battle of EJ 3. ****Summary: Striker is on the loose and Elwood must find a way to destroy the machine and take out Zhyrmar. Find out in this chapter.**

It was horrible to see. The waves of the sea where going higher and higher. The earth was partly shaking. And around where Zhyrmar's creatures.

"Attention people of Manhattan" something said. There on top of the highest building stood Zhyrmar. "I am Zhyrmar. And these disasters are my doing. If you want them to stop you will listen to me" he says.

"NEVER" someone shouted. Zhyrmar looked to the nearby building and saw Elwood standing on top of it.

"We will never listen to you Zhyrmar. A monster like you doesn't deserve to be a leader. You don't ever deserve to live" he said.

Zhyrmar laughs "but you can't defeat me Elwood. I'm almighty" he says.

Elwood laughs to "you think so. But I have friends. Hit it guys" he yells and his friends begin to fight Zhyrmar's creatures.

"Fine if you want to play it that way. Striker" Zhyrmar yelled and the assassin appeared on the same building as Elwood.

"Your going to pay for killing Lord Strongwood wardrobe" Striker says. Elwood makes strange hand movements "well actually I didn't kill him, Joe did" he says nonchalant.

**With Pamela and TAB….**

TAB and Pamela hid themselves from the battle to think of a plan. The two couples came with them to.

Everyone got an arm cannon from the band.

"Listen closely everyone. The disaster occur for as long as Zhyrmar is in contact with his machine. What we need to do is get him of that building and destroy the machine quickly" Meph says.

"Why can't we just destroy the machine with Zhyrmar on it?" Jane asked. "Because if we destroy it when its in contact with someone it will destroy the building and kill innocent lives" Rubix said.

"Oh" Jane said. They wanted to go out of hiding but a sudden whiplash stopped them dead in their tracks.

It was Sulk.

"You're trough" he said. He lashed out and grabbed Alice around her waist. Joe grabbed her before Sulk threw them against the wall. Joe quickly got up and ran to the judge.

"This is for raping my girlfriend" he said and kicked the judge in the gut. Causing him to fall down.

"Joe. We need your help now" Meph said. And as much as he wanted to kill Sulk. He went with his friends.

**With Elwood….**

Elwood was in a big sword fight against Striker.

James was trying to sneak up behind, Elwood saw but paid no attention to Verger. A surprise attack.

"In school you also where a loser. And you still are" Striker says. "Really. I don't remember much of that" Elwood says.

James now behind Striker gives a hand sign to Elwood. Elwood nods and throws his sword to him.

Striker instantly turns around and with that James slices the sword right trough his head. Strikes cries out in pain and James lets go of the sword. Leaving Striker to tumble off the building to his dead.

Elwood and James shake hands and he says "nice work Mr. Verger. Now let's get Zhyrmar" he says.

**I know short chapter. But in the next chapter, the second part of the final battle we will see Maya against Sulk once again. And this time Elwood and James go to confront Zhyrmar. Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sulk's Final Judgement

**Part 2 of Elwood's final battle. While Zhyrmar is causing disasters around the world Sulk tries to find and destroy Elwood. And the rest of the group goes to destroy the m****achine. This chapter is probably going to be short to. But I think most people will like it.**

Elwood Jackson and James Verger where running trough the streets. Using their pistols to destroy the monsters that came there way.

"We need to do something fast James" Elwood says. A creature launches at them but Jarro takes it out. "Quickly run" he says. Elwood looks at him and then at James "go James go help the rest I stay here" he says.

"But Elwood we need you" he says. "Go with them now" Elwood says. James nods and runs to the rest.

Elwood walks to Jarro "where is your mother?" he asks. Jarro coughs "I don't know" he says.

Elwood turns around and sees Sulk coming towards him.

"You ruined my life and career Jackson. Now I'm going to the same to you" he says and lashes to him with his electric whips.

Elwood ducks the attack quickly. "You can't kill me Sulk. Maya wouldn't like that" Elwood says. "Since when do I care what that dumb wolf has to think" Sulk says.

**With TAB….**

All the members of TAB ran towards the high building.

"We need to find a way to get Zhyrmar away from that machine" Meph says loading his arm cannon.

"But how?" Pamela asks.

The disasters continued. Lightning was striking everywhere, the sea was getting rougher by the second and the earth began shaking more.

"We need to stop this now" Pamela says.

Then Joe felt a weird twitch in his mind. "I think we got company" he says and turns around. There stood Cooper.

**With Elwood…..**

Elwood felt it to. Cooper was here.

He ran away from Sulk. He was now in front of the building with the machine. He looked up to see Zhyrmar there focusing on everything.

"This has to stop" he says.

Sulk stands before him. With now a complete armor around his waist and his electric whips ready to fight.

He grins and lashes out. Elwood barely ducks it and falls on the ground.

"Your trough Jackson" the judge says.

Elwood then hears a sound from above. He along with the nearby Jarro looks up to the sky. Sulk looks in surprise as a wolf with a jetpack comes closer.

"It's Maya" Elwood says. Never more happy to see his hated enemy.

Maya comes closer to the ground and with her arm cannon begins to shoot the nearby monsters Zhyrmar sent. Eventually she comes to the ground, loses the jetpack and slams and shoots the monster.

With a metal sword and her cannon she brings down the barrage of monsters. Eventually she breaks trough the barrage and goes right to Sulk.

Sulk tries to slam her down with his whips. But Maya makes a rollover and dodges the attacks. She comes closer and with a hard punch from her metal arm strikes right at Sulk.

A part of his armor falls down and Sulk and Maya face each other. Sulk tries to lash at Maya again. But she grabs the whip and pulls the judge to her.

She then ties the whip around Sulk's neck. The judge gasps for air. But still he tries to attack with his other whip.

Maya grabs the whip and brings both of them down to the ground. She lashes her metal claw out to Sulk's face and with a hard attack rips it apart. The judge screams as Maya kills him by ripping his head apart.

Elwood was relieved. Sulk was finally dead.

"Nobody gets to kill you but me" Maya says and grabs Sulk's to whips. She then took out her own to and tied Sulk's whips to one of hers.

Then she looks carefully at the high building. And with a good lash wraps the whip around 1 of Zhyrmar's limbs and proceeds to pull hard.

The alien yells as he loses his focus and falls down the building. The moment he falls to the ground the disasters stop at instant.

"You will all pay for…" Zhyrmar stops when Cooper arrives and slams him to the ground once more.

This leaves only 1 enemy left.

**I suppose a lot of you are happy that Sulk is now dead. At least I am. In the next chapter it will be Elwood, Maya and Cooper vs. Zhyrmar. And the rest tries to destroy the tower. Stay tuned for the final part of the battle.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Stand

**The final part of Elwood's final battle. While Cooper, Elwood and Maya try to defeat Zhyrmar once and for all, the rest tries to destroy the tower and the machine. Find out in this chapter.**

"Alright climb everyone climb" James says as he, Pamela, the couples and TAB climb up the same building.

He was planning to shoot down the tower with his arm cannon. And along with all the others it would work.

James was the first on top and loaded his arm cannon. He began to shoot and the machine, although it wasn't enough. Next came Pamela and the couples and they began to shoot to.

And finally TAB came on top of the building. "Let's rock guys" Gigz said and they began to shoot the machine.

**On the ground….**

Cooper was stomping and slashing Zhyrmar. While Elwood and Maya watched.

"We need to help Cooper" Elwood said and looks at Maya. Maya nods "this does mean that we have to work together you know that" she says.

Elwood nods "do we have a choice then" he says. Maya unties the whips and gives two to Elwood "let's go then" she says an the two run to the aliens.

Meanwhile Zhyrmar took back the upper hand and held Cooper against the building.

"You don't deserve our power Cooper" he says and throws Cooper with a slam on the ground. Zhyrmar walked to the alien but stopped when something wrapped around his legs.

He looked and saw Maya and Elwood with their whips. "You don't know when to quit right" he says and proceeds to stomp them.

Just in time Elwood and Maya jump and go on Zhyrmar's back and pull hard. Causing the alien entity to fall down.

"Look at your machine Zhyrmar. It will all be over soon" Elwood says.

Zhyrmar looks at his machine and yells "no NEVER" and begins to stand up and walk to the building. But then Cooper interferes and slams down Zhyrmar.

Elwood and Maya where dangling with their whips and trying to find a solution to this problem.

Elwood looks down to the sea. An idea hit him directly "Maya," he yells and Maya looks at him. "The sea. We have to drown him" he yells.

"But I can't go in the water I rust and drown to" she says. Elwood looks down and says "then I will do my best to save you. And in the worst case, we go down together" he says.

Maya thinks. She stays silent for a while, Elwood begins to crawl over Zhyrmar's back to her. "We go down together, but we will remain always archenemies" he says and grabs Maya's hand. Maya looks at him and nods.

And they both say.

"Together"

And then get their whips around Zhyrmar's neck as he begins to climb the building.

Pamela looks down to them. The machine is almost destroyed and ready to fall down. But she sees Elwood and says "stop everyone. If we destroy the machine Elwood might die" and everyone's shooting begins to go down.

"NO" Elwood yells. "No matter if I die or survive you can't let Zhyrmar win" he says. Pamela's eyes began to tear "but I love you Elwood. Please don't do this to me. I can't lose you again" she says.

"I love you to Pamela. But if we let Zhyrmar win nobody of us will remain to love. Do it now" he yells. Pamela lets out a tear and begins to shoot again along with the others.

Elwood and Maya hold on to each others hand tight and say one more time "TOGETHER" and pull as hard as they can and Zhyrmar begins to loosen his grip on the building. And finally he yells as he along with Elwood and Maya fall into the ocean.

"Elwood" Pamela yells and the shooting stops. The machine slowly begins to break down until it falls completely of the building.

Zhyrmar in the water looks up horrified as the machine falls down on him. And the moment it makes contact with him a loud boom is heard and a horrible explosion follows in the sea. Causing the waves to go around like crazy.

Everyone looks as the smoke fades away and they see a lifeless limb fall down into the sea.

Zhyrmar was finally dead.

**Minutes later….**

"Where are Elwood and Maya?" Pamela asks concerned as they climb backwards.

"There" Meph yells and points at Elwood who drags Maya out of the water and onto the surface. As they both fall down on the ground.

Everyone quickly runs to them. They see their still holding each others arm.

James feels their pulse, there was still a heartbeat.

"Is mom okay?" Maya's children ask.

James nods and they wait for a while. Finally the two open their eyes and look at each other. Saying one last time "together" in unison.

**So that was the final battle and Zhyrmar's demise. The last chapter is coming up, and I feel really sad about ending the series now. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Things Settled

**The final chapter of EJ 3 and the end of the series. I feel really sad writing this, so I'm just making this a very nice and good chapter. First of all I like to thank everyone who helped make my EJ Trilogy the best. A huge shout to: Mephilles2, Gigaremo, Maske****dNarnianQueen and BigFriendlyGun9000. You guys are the best and thanks a lot. So I present to you, the final chapter of Elwood Jackson.**

Everyone was having a big party at the festival grounds.

TAB where preparing a concert. The couples where kissing and dancing and Elwood was sitting alone.

He defeated all his enemies. And it looked like he and Maya buried the hatchet. But nothing of that was true. They would stay enemies forever. But even archenemies help each other out sometime.

Maya came to him and said "well Elwood it's time I go. Me and my children are going back to France. We want to spend time together" she says.

Elwood could feel a tear coming out of his eye. But paid no intention to it. Dark Valley began to sit next to him.

"We've gone trough a lot since we first met. Don't you agree" as they looked at the stars. "Yes we did, as archenemies and recently as allies" he says.

Maya laughs "we changed a lot. But don't think we are friends, because we are still enemies" she says. Elwood stands up "until the bitter end. And I wouldn't want it any other way" he says.

Maya stands up and they shook hands. But eventually put their hands on each other and embrace in a hug.

"Goodbye Maya" Elwood says. "Goodbye Elwood" Maya says.

And then Maya begins to walk away. When she is out of sight, Maya holds up his sunglasses and wipes away the tear.

Pamela comes to him and says "was it hard" Elwood nods but says "yes it was. But I haven't seen the last of her that's for sure" and he kisses Pamela's cheek.

"Pamela I want to sing for you" he says and somehow music starts to play. And Elwood asks Pamela to dance.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever.  
>I said there is no reason for my fear.<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction,<br>You make everything so clear._

_And even as I WANDER,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crashing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
>Cause you take me to the places,<br>That alone I'd never find._

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the wind,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crashing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Elwood stopped singing and looked at Pamela. And as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

**Meanwhile with TAB….**

"Alright where TAB and we are going to rock tonight with this song to the couples. James and Camilla, Joe and Alice, Carl and Jane and Elwood and Pamela. Hit the music" Meph said.

The couples began to dance as the music started and the band began to sing.

_You gotta flow, like a river  
>Heading the same way, forever<em>

_And I love you, love you, love you  
>And I'm trying<br>To figure out how to, make it better_

_If you don't hide away inside  
>You'll find your wings would open<br>So free your mind and you will fly_

_Baby get higher  
>You know that's all i'm asking for<br>Baby get higher  
>I don't think I can take no more<em>

_You're bringing me down  
>Stuck on the ground<br>How do I turn this thing around  
>Baby get higher<em>

_You're stuck in the groove, like a record  
>You don't even know, what you're looking for<em>

_And you never never never see  
>That I'm trying, No..<br>I want you to feel, so much more_

_Let it all out, just scream and shout  
>Tear down the walls around you<br>So free your mind and you will fly_

_Baby get higher  
>You know that's all i'm asking for<br>Baby get higher  
>I don't think I can take no more<em>

_You're bringing me down  
>You're stuck on the ground<br>How do I turn this thing around  
>Baby get higher<em>

_If you don't hide away inside, you'll find your wings will open  
>So free your mind and you will fly<em>

_Baby get higher  
>You know it's all i'm asking for<br>Baby get higher  
>I don't think I can take no more<em>

_You're bringing me down  
>You're stuck on the ground<br>How do I turn this thing around_

_Baby get higher__._

The song ended and the couples kissed.

A little later James was sitting alone at the stage and Elwood came to him.

They looked at each other and did their fist bump while saying "case closed."

**The End.**

**So that was it then. Elwood Jackson the series is finished. Once again I like to thank everyone for helping me make this series to the best. It pains me to let these stories go and I hope you all remember it for a long time. Remember Elwood, James, Maya and all the other characters. This is Lord Shockwave and I thank you all for everything.**


End file.
